X de Xilógrafo de promesa
by MermanNy
Summary: Las promesas son la representación de la confianza... ¿Pero por eso las promesas siempre son buenas? Kaito y Miku verán la verdad detrás de una antigua promesa ¿Se atreverán a romperla luego de nueve años cumpliéndola? descúbranlo... pasen, lean y disfruten


**Nota de autora : ****Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

 **Este es un One-Shot**

 **lean y disfruten.**

* * *

 **X de Xilógrafo de promesa**

* * *

De niños, correr, jugar, todo juntos, juntos para siempre, juntos hasta el final, todo era sueños y risas, los niños hacen cosas a modo de juego y sin aparente sentido; que no saben qué efecto dejará en ellos en un futuro lejano.

-Miku-El pequeño Kaito Shion tomó de la mano a su pequeña compañera.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?-La pequeña siguió a su amigo hasta un árbol enorme.

-Esto, quiero enseñarte algo-Kaito sonrió, el viento soplaba.

Miku miró curiosa el árbol; un sauce enorme y hermoso, pero aparte de eso, no tenía nada de especial hasta que Kaito sacó un pequeño bisturí y grabó las iniciales de ambos encerradas en un corazón en la fuerte corteza del árbol.

-¿Pará que sirve eso Kaito?-Miku acarició las iniciales y miró la copa del árbol, luego miró a Kaito que aún sonreía.

-Miku, puse las primeras leras de nuestros nombres aquí como promesa de que siempre seremos amigos, pase lo que pase.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y salieron del prado, agarrados de las manos, dejando atrás el gran árbol de su promesa…

Nueve años habían pasado y nada había cambiado, eran todavía los mejores amigos, precisamente ese era el gran problema.

-Buenos días -ambos jóvenes se saludaban de la misma forma, mañana tras mañana.

Siempre era lo mismo, se saludaban, entraban a clases, ensayaban. Iban a almorzar y luego iban a clases separadas, a la salida iban juntos y Kaito después de dejar a Miku en su casa seguía solo hacia la suya. Por la tarde tenían pasatiempos, Miku la electrónica, Kaito la xilografía. La rutina, la rutina los estaba matando a ambos, deseaban hacer algo diferente pero eran ¨ amigos ¨ y nada más, debían estar en rutina, esa maldita rutina que ya los estaba intoxicando.

Un día Kaito decidió hacer algo distinto, no podía dejar de esculpir el rostro de esa joven que tanto le encantaba, pero algo faltaba, sus ojos, necesitaba verlos de frente, ese brillo que exhalaban debía ser suyo, solo así terminaría su escultura en todo su esplendor.

-Miku, ¿Querrías pasear conmigo hoy en la tarde?- Kaito ofreció, Miku aceptó, lo que sea era mejor que quedarse en casa mirando aburrida un ordenador.

¡Cuán fuerte latía su corazón en esos momentos! Kaito observó con detalle los ojos de Miku en el instituto para ver si podía terminar su obra de arte, pero fue inútil, la imagen de los ojos de la Hatsune se borraron apenas haber puesto las manos en sus herramientas de trabajo con madera.

A la tarde, ambos salieron, juntos, callados, solo el viento y las hojas caídas rompían el silencio perturbador y tenebroso aun cuando el día era soleado y precioso; la rutina había deteriorado la voz del corazón. Llegaron finalmente al gran árbol, quien desafiaba al paso de los años permaneciendo tan verde como la primera vez que ambos chicos fueron a ese lugar.

-¿Nos sentamos?-Preguntó Miku a su compañero, este aceptó, ambos se sentaron silenciosos frente a esa marca de letra totalmente infantil, algo borrosa por el choque del viento.

Miraron aquella marca con tristeza, ¿Por qué algo que una vez había sido tan bello ahora parecía una maldición? La brisa les acariciaba el cabello y ambos chicos revivieron las escenas más condecorativas de la infancia, los sentimientos aún podían palparse por la emotividad de los momentos, los abrazos, los juegos, aquel primer beso por accidente… aquel beso que liberó aquella pasión encadenada por la promesa más inquietante de la historia.

-¿Recuerdas…?-decía suavemente Kaito en los oídos de Miku-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos juntos a la escuela?

Que hermoso recuerdo, desde ese día ambos asistieron juntos a la escuela, pero pronto se graduarían ¡Por fin serían vocaloids!

-Miku…-Kaito tragó saliva, el sudor empapaba su rostro.

La chica no respondió, estaba absorta en sus recuerdos, solo rato después se dio cuenta de que la habían estado llamando.

-Kaito… yo…

-shhhhhhh… calla niña… calla, déjame hablar primero-Kaito se acercó a ella lentamente, Miku se sonrojó.

-Kaito…

-Miku, lo siento mucho pero… no puedo seguir así, no soporto esa promesa, maldigo el día en que hize esa marca…-Kaito le sujetó fuertemente las manos.

Se miraron a los ojos, después de nueve años de tanto fingir que solo había amistad…

-Miku, lo siento pero… yo… te amo…

Él la besó, ¡La besó! La besó con miedo, con ternura, con cariño, con temor…

Al separarse ella lo miró confusa, temía que aquello fuera un sueño, miró la pequeña marca en el árbol y su cuerpo se llenó de inquietud.

-Kaito, no debemos romper la promesa, simplemente… cambiarla…-La peli verde sonrió al decir la última palabra.

Se acercaron juntos, de la mano, Kaito sacó la misma pequeña navaja, más grande, con letra más madura, un poco más por encima de la primera, un corazón con las mismas iniciales tenía ahora un significado nuevo: amor.

Lo juraron, ¡Se amarían por siempre!

Ambos salieron del prado, con la misma alegría, con el mismo paso decidido, mirando hacia el futuro…

Kaito yacía con ella, sentados juntos en su taller, se miraron; una estatuilla de Miku de unos 100Cm yacía sobre la espaciosa mesa sin ojos todavía, Kaito suspiró y sintió que el momento tan ansiado había llegado al fin, miró a Miku y ella también volteó a verle, se acercaron decididos, Kaito sostuvo su blanco y delicado rostro entre sus manos, acarició su frente y besó sus labios ansiosamente, ella le respondió de la misma manera, deseo era lo único que delataban aquellos labios dormidos durante tanto tiempo…

-Te amo, Kaito-Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la peli verde al separarse de su príncipe.

Kaito la abrazó fuerte, respiraban ansiosos, más, más, querían más.

-Anda, dilo, sé que estás loca por decirlo-Le susurró el peli azul sensualmente a los oídos de la anhelante chica.

-Soy tuya-Dijo esta al fin.

Este fue el detonante, se acariciaron y besaron con tanta pasión hasta quedar uno sobre otro, una carga eléctrica les erizaba la piel y el aroma a erotismo los hipnotizaba, pero Kaito se detuvo un momento a terminar lo que con tanto empeño había empezado.

Una hermosa estatua de Miku, ahora terminada posaba sobre la mesa, los ojos tenían una hermosura y vitalidad increíble, el Shion cargó la chica en sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Estás lista?-Le preguntó en tono igual de sensual a la joven sonrojada.

Subieron las escaleras, a una habitación donde la pasión explotaría sin remedio…

La estatuilla quedó callada, como única testigo de aquel amor sin control, como única obra realizada por aquel xilógrafo esculpe corazones… Los niños crecieron y la promesa se reencarnó en una más fuerte.

tan fuerte como el viento...

* * *

 **¡** **Holaaa!**

 **Nynel Hyuga desde el edificio Vocaloid**

 **espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot**

 **es medio cortito, pero peor es nada ¿Verdad?**

 **nos vemos en el próximo**

 **¡Bay!**


End file.
